


loving them

by lavenderlotion



Series: Short, Sweet, SFW Saturday [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Peter Parker, M/M, Married James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: "I...I think I might, uhm, like boys?""Wait, was that the big reveal?" Tony asks with a snort. "What! It's not like we're going to be against that! Babe, we are literally a gay couple! We're husbands! Pete, baby, I'm not trying to be insensitive, I promise, I'm just a little surprised you were so worried about telling us that when we're married. And you were there! You handed us the rings when we got married. Married. The two of us, who are both men who like other men."





	loving them

**Author's Note:**

> From the Tumblr prompt: _”WinterIron. Peter is their kid”_

The living room is dead silent. It's a big room. Not as big as the one on the common floor, but plenty big ’nough for the three of ‘em who live in the penthouse. This room has always been safe, comfortable and warm—not like the sharp, gleaming edges found in the rest of the tower. A big, comfy armchair with a matching loveseat and sectional fill the room real good, especially when his family’s fillin’ them up. It’s more seatin’ than is needed, but Tony says that’s normal. 

So it’s a good room, but it’s not usually quiet, not like this. Tony isn't mutterin’ away to himself as he tinkers at something James’ll never hope to understand, and Peter isn’t rambling ‘bout his day at school with a bright, sunny smile. Knives isn't meowing for attention, pawin’ up the couch or James’ leg, no doubt sensing the tension in the room from where he's curled up on Peter's lap.

The silence makes him uneasy. Lots’sa things still make him uneasy these days, but this silence in a room that normally sounds like  _ home _ is making him  _ itch.  _

“So, you have somethin’ you wanna tell us?” James prompts gently, unable to keep sitting in the silence. Peter nods from where he’s sat in the big armchair across from Tony and himself, huddled up into a sweater that used to be his own and lookin’ smaller than he has in  _ years. _ “You know you can tell us anythin’, Pete.”

Peter nods, but the smile he gives them is thin and doesn’t reach his eyes. James has no idea what's botherin’ him, but he knows it's been weighin’ on him for more than a few months now. Despite Peter's regular reassurance that he's fine, he's been withdrawn and quiet for long enough that James has gotten seriously worried. But then Peter had come to them, only hours ago, and told them that he had something important he had to tell them, lookin’ more serious and scared than James has seen him in a long while.

Peter takes a deep breath, and James watches as he builds himself up. Despite how young he is, James has always been awed by Peter's strength. It's amazing. “I...I think I might, uhm, like boys?” James nods his head with what he hopes to hell is an encouragin’ smile, doing his best not to look murdery; Tony keeps telling him he does that sometimes without meaning too. This is certainly not the time to look murdery, and he tries to show Peter just how much he cares for him in the twist of his lips. 

“Wait, was that the big reveal?” Tony asks with a snort. James watches as Peter's smile falters and his eyes gloss over, and he smacks his husband upside the back of his head without lookin’. Reaching out, he holds his hand out in front of him until Peter takes it and then he curls metal fingers round the boy's hand. “What! It's not like we're going to be against that! Babe, we are literally a gay couple! We're husbands! Pete, baby, I'm not trying to be insensitive, I promise, I'm just a little surprised you were so worried about telling us that when we're  _ married.  _ And you were there! You handed us the rings when we got married.  _ Married.  _ The two of us, who are both men who like other men.”

“I-it's not just that,” Peter says quietly. James squeezes his hand and offers him a softer smile, noddin’ slowly and keeping up his ‘couraging face. “I...I’m not gay. I don’t think.”

“Okay,” Tony nods, and James is tuned in a’nough to his husband to feel the confusion rolling off him. “I’m bisexual myself, which you know. I—we love you no matter what, ya know?”

Peter bites his lip. He doesn’t nod or parrot the declaration back like he normally does. James’ stomach gets tight. “No matter what, Pete, okay?” He adds, starin’ at the boy who feels like his son with as much honesty as a person like himself can show. 

“I love you guys too,” Peter’s voice breaks and he swallows loudly before continuing. “I’m not gay because I’m not, or at least I don’t feel like I am, I  _ know _ I’m not...I’m not a boy.”

Silence. James doesn’t have a  _ clue  _ on what he’s supposed to say to somethin’ like that. He’s not real up to date on all the things. Sure, he knows two men can get married, but he only really knows that since he stared at Tony like he was outta his mind when he first asked. 

Luckily, his husband knows what to say this time. “Alright. What pronouns would you like us to use?” Tony asks easily. James does his best not to look too confused. 

“They and them?” Peter tells them hesitantly, like he’s scared to believe what they’re sayin’, and Tony just nods. “Alright, is Peter still okay?”

“Yeah,” he—they?—say, releasing a breath that makes them look so much younger. “Is...is this okay?”

“You’re my so—child. Peter, you’re my child and I love you, alright? Nothin’ said tonight has changed that,” James tells them firmly. He doesn’ quite get it, and he’ll have Tony explain it later, but when he has his kid launchin’ themselves into his arms and cryin’ on his chest, bein’ hugged so damn tight it  _ hurts, _ he figures an explanation can wait a little bit. 

Comfortin’ his family comes first. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
